


Sticking to the Rules

by ghostofasmile



Category: Castle
Genre: Castle Fanfic Monday, Community: kink of the castle, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, One Night Stands, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofasmile/pseuds/ghostofasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme and for #CastleFanficMonday</p><p>Beckett/Castle (season 1)/OFC</p><p>After spending her day being annoyed with Castle, she blows off some steam at a bar, and picks up a woman. She brings her back to her apartment and finds Castle waiting there for her. She lets him come in but all she lets him do is watch - he can't jerk off or even touch himself. Up to author is Kate gives him relief.</p><p>Thank you missy520 for the prompt! I hope you like it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. Please forgive me for any remaining mistakes.

It has been a Day.

Richard Castle can be a challenge most of the time and usually she’s up for it. She can handle the confrontations, can keep him in line when she needs to and their banter has actually made her look forward to her workdays sometimes. Though she will tell no living soul. 

But sometimes, _sometimes_ , it’s too much and she just. Snaps.

She doesn’t know what’s gotten into Castle since the kidnapping case, but he’s been close to insufferable. His constant joking around has turned from mildly irritating but charming, to plain annoying. Every ‘witty’ comment grates on her nerves, every lewd suggestion another reason to feel frustrated. He argues when she tells him what to do, follows when she bids him to stay, talks when he should keep quiet during interrogations, and it ticks her off. To make matters worse, she doesn’t feel like he helps her out as much as he makes her feel inhibited at work and it has to stop.

She’s not even sure if he’s the one to blame. Maybe it’s her, maybe she’s the problem. Maybe she feels caught up in Kate the Detective, and she needs to rediscover what having fun feels like. Maybe she’s not made to work with a partner all the time. Maybe she needs to talk to him. Really talk. Either way, after a day rolling her eyes until they hurt and enduring bad jokes she needs to blow off some steam.

\--

Kate rarely goes out on her own. She prefers the company of friends to that of strangers, but tonight is different. Tonight she needs to disappear in anonymity. She wants to let go, to unwind. To drink a little bit too much and dance with strangers. To find a dark corner and explore, give in to this craving deep inside her.

The bar she finds herself at is an old favourite. It’s not too crowded and the lights are dimmed, the jazzy music loud, but not too loud to prevent conversation. She steps inside and feels her blood thrum through her veins as she casts a look around before she slides onto a stool at the bar and orders her drink. There doesn’t seem to be anyone around that she knows, which is a good thing. She doesn’t know the bartender either, but he’s cute and she smiles at him when he slides over her glass of whiskey. The first sip makes her wince, but the satisfying burn of the alcohol down her throat relieves some of the tension in her shoulders.

"Rough day?"

Kate looks up as a woman with curly blonde hair sits down onto the barstool next to her. She smells faintly of roses and is wearing a short black dress accentuating her curves. Kate smiles politely, then - registering what she just said - she grimaces.

“It shows huh?" Suddenly self conscious she pulls at the black lacy top she’s wearing and tucks her hair behind her ears.

The woman smiles at her, wide brown eyes warm in understanding. "You have that look.” 

“What gave it away?” Kate quips, one eyebrow raised, “The heavy frown or the hunched shoulders?”

The woman chuckles. “The way you were scowling at your glass like it personally insulted you,” she says. Her voice is pleasant and warm, _melodic_ is probably how Castle would describe it, and Kate feels herself relaxing into the conversation.

“I’m Adrianna,” the woman introduces herself with a wide smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

Kate bites her lip then says, “I’m Kate. Can I get you a drink?”

\--

Adrianna’s got this way about her. She looks at you, and you know she’s actually listening. Plus, she’s like really pretty. Kate finds it increasingly hard not to get distracted by her lips as she is talking, has to look up and into her eyes to stop thinking about kissing her.

They've moved on to a table in the back and are onto their third or fourth drink. She’s not sure. Adrianna is sitting next to her on the bench instead of opposite her. ‘So they can talk easier’, was her explanation. Kate likes it. It gives her excuses to bump into the other woman when she shifts. Makes it easier to casually touch in that completely unnecessary way while one of them is telling a story. It gives Kate a chance to check out the other woman as she gets up to get them another drink, hips swaying.

When Kate came out here she expected to meet someone she could unwind with, she didn’t expect to actually make a connection. She seems to have calmed down somewhat, the strong urgency she felt at the beginning of the night uncoiling into a slow burn. It keeps her a little on edge, but in a way that’s almost pleasant.

Adrianna’s got a great sense of humour. She regals Kate with stories about her job as a kindergarten teacher, which makes Kate laugh out loud. Adrianna’s got the most infectious smile, all white teeth in straight rows and a twinkle in her eyes that makes Kate bite her lip in answer.

Kate tells her the story of how she and Castle met. 

“He sounds like a handful,” Adrianna admits with a grin.

“He _iiiisss_.” Kate draws out, rolling her eyes for effect. She frowns as she notices she’s starting to slur her s’s. Maybe she needs to pace herself a little if she wants to survive tonight without a hangover. 

“I’m sure he’s not that bad, though.”

“You know?” Kate sighs heavily, then continues, “He’s really annoying, but he’s also really attractive and I think maybe that’s what pisses me off the most.”

The confession draws a startled laugh out of the woman next to her.

Kate grins at the reaction then purses her lips as she goes over what she said.

“I’m not usually like this, you know,” she says in a quiet voice, almost too quiet to hear over the music. Adrianna leans in closer and when she doesn’t say anything, Kate continues, “Talking to strangers, blurting out nonsense like that.” She pauses. “You’re kind of really good at this whole listening thing.”

Adrianna smiles at the compliment. “What are you usually like?” she asks curiously, shifting closer and putting a hand on Kate’s knee. Kate heaves another sigh and says, “Oh you know. Closed off. Professional. Some people might call me cold.” The slight buzz the alcohol was giving her seems to make way for a more melancholy mood and Kate shakes her head as if to dispel any and all sadness out of her, at least for the night.

“Hm, that doesn’t sound like you,” Adrianna says, with a low voice that warms Kate up from the inside. She’s rubbing her thumb over the inside of Kate’s knee.

Kate huffs and looks down, feeling ashamed suddenly, for opening up, for being vulnerable. This is not where she envisioned the night to go. “I could be different. If I tried.”

“You just choose not to.” Adrianna’s hand moves up Kate’s thigh a little.

“I guess.” Kate shrugs and looks up again, noticing how close they are sitting now. Kate’s heart is beating a little bit faster, she’s starting to feel a little bit short of breath. She fights the urge to pull back, reminding herself that she needs this, she wants this.

“You put on a mask,” Adrianna says.

Kate shrugs. “Easier that way.”

And it is. It’s already hard enough being a woman in her work environment. She’d rather be known as a closed off person than be faulted for showing emotion on the job.

“And now?” Adrianna asks, leaning even closer. Kate can see the freckles on her nose, and how long her lashes are. How dilated her pupils, how full her lips. Her smell is intoxicating.

“Now,” Kate draws out, trying to steer her brain back to the conversation, “No mask.”

“Good,” Adrianna smiles, and then touches her lips to Kate’s. The first thing Kate thinks is that Adrianna’s lips are _really_ soft and her lipgloss tastes of strawberries. Her second thought is something along the lines of ‘oh my god, yes this’.

The kiss is tentative and soft, with just a hint of tongue. When they separate Kate feels a little breathless.

“So,” she husks, a flurry of excitement and arousal in the pit of her stomach. “How about we get out of here?”

Adrianna grins. “Your place or mine?”

\--

They figure out Kate’s apartment is closest and lose no time, get up and out of the bar to hail their cab. Kate hasn’t done this in a while, but she doesn’t hesitate and hauls Adrianna towards her to kiss her hard as the cab heads towards her place. It’s a mess of tongues and teeth while both of them are groping for the nearest patch of skin to touch.

She feels only a tinge of embarrassment when the cab pulls up in front of her building and she pays the taxi driver.

Adrianna takes Kate’s hand and they get out of the car. Heart racing and giddy excitement urging her on, Kate heads towards the lobby and pulls Adrianna behind her. “Come on, come on,” she says as if she can’t wait another minute. They take the elevator and can’t keep their hands off each other during the short ride up to Kate’s floor. The elevator dings and opens and they spill out giggling as they go.

Kate sobers when she sees a figure by the door. Instinct kicks in and she steps in front of Adrianna to shield her.

“Beckett?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second part. From here on out it's Castle's POV. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

He’s been at her door for a half an hour at least, just waiting for her to make an appearance. He hadn’t expected the detective to come in stumbling out of the elevator, another woman in her wake, with what look like lipstick smudges on her neck and a general appearance that can’t be described any other way than ‘thoroughly kissed’.

Her name comes out high pitched and he can see the smile from her face fade to be replaced by an annoyed look that he knows very well.

“Castle!” she exclaims surprised, “What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you to come home,” he explains, which he realises is still no real explanation, but he’s confused.

Just as he’s about to ask about the woman behind her, she steps into Kate’s back and sneaks her hands around Kate’s waist.

Kate huffs audibly, blowing a piece of her away from her face as she does. “Adrianna, Castle. Castle this is Adrianna.”

“Oh so _this_ is the writer who’s got you all riled up,” Adrianna teases. 

He can’t help it, he has to pick up on that. “All riled up huh?” he says and he swears he can see Kate blush in the low light of the hallway.

“Hardly,” she huffs, but it sounds unconvincing.

“What do you want?” she asks, gently disentangling herself from Adrianna, who looks only slightly perturbed at the action.

“I just wanted to uh…” he hesitates, trying to figure out what on earth he had walked into. Or what they had walked into. Whatever. Why is he here again?

“Yes?” Kate asks, hands on her hips, all authority.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Well can it wait?” Kate asks, eyebrows raised. “Because I actually had plans here,” she gestures between her and Adrianna who smirks at him smugly. 

“I didn’t know you… uh,” Castle hesitates. When no response is forthcoming he struggles onwards. “I didn’t know you liked women...too?”

Kate shrugs. “So I’m bi.”

“Fair enough,” Castle replies for lack of a better answer.

“So, you wanted to talk about what?” she asks.

“I know I’ve been an ass the last couple of days,” he blurts out.

Kate looks at him thoughtfully for a few seconds before replying, “Yes you really have.”

“So… I came to apologize.” 

“You came to apologize...now? On a Friday, in the middle of the night?” she asks incredulously. 

Adrianna steps closer to Kate again, looking amused at what’s happening. “Well you know Kate, at least he apologized, it’s one step forward.”

“You’ve been talking about me huh?” he asks Kate, big grin on his face.

She scowls at him like she wants to wipe the glee right off.

“Castle. Whatever is going on with you, can we talk about it at the precinct? After the weekend?” She sounds like she is losing her patience. She also sounds eager, and his gaze falls on Adrianna’s fingers rubbing her sides like she’s trying to calm her down. Or turn her on. One of those two.

“Or you could invite me in,” he wheedles, quirks his eyebrows. It’s a long shot, he doesn’t really think anything will come of it, but he figures, why not? He wants Kate, has wanted her since she walked away after that first case. He’s hooked. And he’s intrigued and wants to explore this side of her.

“No way in hell, Castle. Go home,” she snipes and it sounds like she is out of patience so he gathers his will to leave her to it.

“Kaaate,” Adrianna drawls, and she’s got this beautiful soft melodic voice Castle wants to hear more of. “I have an idea,” she says and she draws Kate further away so that he can’t hear what they’re talking about.

They’re standing close to one another, whispering. Adrianna’s hands land on her hips, she’s obviously talking her into something. It surprises him to see this kind of intimacy from Kate. Of course, he’s known she’s capable of it, has only recently been witness to a kiss between her and Sorenson. But here she looks different. Unrestrained. Until she turns around and looks at him that is.

“Alright, Castle,” she says as she gathers her keys and opens up the door to her apartment. “You may come in.”

He makes an attempt at making his way through the door but Kate stops him with a hand on his chest. Her facial expression changes from mildly annoyed to something strangely like mischief. 

“There are conditions.” Kate says.

Anything, anything at all. “What?” he asks.

“First: you can look but don’t touch. Not even yourself.”

The matter of fact way she goes about it leaves no room for interpretation about what’s going to happen once they go through that door. He wonders if Kate is drunk, can smell the whiskey on her breath, she is standing so close. But he looks in her eyes and though her pupils are dilated, she seems sober enough.

He clears his throat. “Alright. And?”

“You do as we say,” Adrianna cuts in, sauntering towards them coyly.

“And,” Kate says her voice low and threatening, “We never speak of this again. Ever.”

At his nod, Adrianna grabs Kate’s hand and draws her inside. “Come on Kate,” she singsongs and looks over her shoulder at Castle and winks, “Let’s give the man a show.”

\--

Castle doesn’t quite know what to do with himself once the door closes. There’s that awkward moment when the three of them just observe one another. He’s suddenly nervous, doesn’t know where to look or what to do with his hands. The awkward silence doesn’t last long, because suddenly Kate huffs, takes off her black leather jacket and throws it to the side. She backs Adrianna against the door, holds her face in her hands and she kisses her. There’s a certain desperation in the way she presses her body up and against the other woman, like she can’t get close enough.

The move draws a startled moan out of Adrianna and her hands move to Kate’s lower back to press her closer. It’s sloppy and it’s noisy, but it’s good. Castle can tell that much from the gasping sounds both women are uttering.

Kate makes a whining noise in the back of her throat when Adrianna gently pushes her away, though the space between them is barely more than an inch. Adrianna softens the move by pecking her on the lips softly, almost apologetic.

“Easy, Kate,” Adrianna husks. Kate gasps as Adrianna’s hand slips under her shirt and settles on her waist. With her other hand she touches Kate’s hair and whispers, “Bedroom?” 

Kate lets out a breath and seems to gather herself.

“Right. Bedroom.” 

Adrianna giggles and as she trails behind Kate, who’s now holding her hand and tugging her along, she calls out, “Come on, _Castle_.”

He follows, stumbling over his own two feet in his eagerness.

As soon as they all are in the room Kate turns around all authority. She looks incredible. Hair mussed - _sex hair_ , Castle’s brain helpfully supplies - lips swollen, top rucked up, a flush to her cheeks. He wishes he was the one that made her look like that. Kate has one hand on her hip as she surveys the room.

“Alright,” she mutters and walks to the armchair in one corner, dragging it so it’s facing the side of the bed. She casts the room into darkness when she flips the light switch, but then turns on a standing lamp in the corner. She leaves it on a low setting, enough to see each other.

She looks at Castle and points at the armchair. “Sit there and don’t touch anything or anyone,” she orders. “Got it?” She’s smirking. She’s actually enjoying this.

Castle nods, clears his throat, “Got it.” and promptly sits down on the chair, shifting to make himself more comfortable. By now it’s become more of a question of feeling _less uncomfortable_ , the slight pressure in his jeans an indication of the arousal coursing through his blood already.

“And me, Kate?” Adrianna steps forward until she can hook her fingers in Kate’s belt loops, to tug her closer. Adrianna bites her earlobe teasingly, causing Kate pant softly. “Any orders for me?” 

Kate swallows visibly, and her voice sounds hoarse when she responds, “Just. Keep doing that.” She presses closer so they’re hip to hip and Adrianna chuckles.

“Sensitive spot, huh?” she states and repeats the gesture. Kate fists the back of Adrianna’s hair, who groans at the contact. Adrianna’s hands caress her sides from her waist up to the underside of her breasts. “Take off your shirt,” she says when she pulls away, and goes to work on her own zipper.

It’s kind of hard to reach and Castle shifts, wants to help, but sits back when Kate shoots him a look that clearly says _no_.

“Turn around,” she instructs and Adrianna gives up and turns her back towards her. Kate pulls down the zipper slowly, tracing her skin with a fingertip as it’s bared. The fabric falls away and pools at Adrianna’s feet. Adrianna turns around and rids Kate of her jeans until they are both stripped to their underwear. 

“Get on the bed,” Adrianna says in a low voice. 

They’ve slowed the pace considerably since their kiss at the door and Castle keeps having to move in what he hopes is a subtle way to alleviate some of the tension. He’s imagined Kate naked before, of course he has, she’s beautiful. But he never thought of what effect she would have on him, how he would feel this instant draw towards her. It becomes gradually more difficult not to reach out and touch.

On the bed Adrianna and Kate are kissing slowly. He can hear them gasping softly between kisses and it’s positively one of the most erotic things he’s ever heard in his life. To be witness to this, to Kate Beckett in her bedroom, is something he is never ever going to forget. Even if Beckett herself will pretend it never happened.

Adrianna trails a finger from Kate’s neck to her bra strap and tugs it down, reaches behind her own back to remove hers. Kate obliges the silent command and gasps softly when the other woman trails her finger around her nipple with the lightest touch, focusing on both breasts until the tips swell and harden. Kate lies down, letting out these soft breathy sounds, her eyes half closed, her cheeks flushed. Adrianna’s got this wicked smile and his cock twitches when she glances at him, like they’re sharing a secret.

She places open mouthed kisses to all the skin she can reach, encouraged by Kate’s soft exclamations, a mixture of gasps and moans and the occasional ‘yes’. 

Kate hisses when Adrianna kisses her navel and sits up on her elbows.

“You don’t like that?” Adrianna asks, and when Kate shakes her head no, she places a kiss on her abdomen.

“What _do_ you like, Kate,” Adrianna asks coyly, “Tell me.”

“Yes Kate,” says Castle, speaking before he even knows he’s doing it, “What do you like?”. He leans forward, elbows on knees, ignoring his own arousal in favour of hers. Kate glowers at him, and snaps, “You weren’t supposed to speak.”

“Ah,” Castle says, then counts the rules off his fingers, “I wasn’t supposed to touch you or me, and do as you said. And afterwards we won’t talk about this ever again. Nobody said anything about shutting up.”

“Well I’m saying it now,” Kate says sounding cross, “Shut up.”

Adrianna shrugs at him. “You tried.” Then she focuses her attention back to Kate. “Where were we?”

“I believe you were going to demonstrate Castle just how good you are with your mouth,” says Kate. 

Castle can’t quite help his face from going slack jawed at the blunt statement and how _hot_ that is. Adrianna chuckles low in her throat and crawls back up Kate’s body to kiss her slow and languid. Her hands traveling over the planes of Kate’s upper body, circling her breasts and teasing her lower abdomen, until she slips a hand under her underwear and moves it lower still.

Kate hisses and throws her head back, eyes closed. She looks exquisite like this, giving in to the moment. Adrianna moves her hand in what Castle assumes is along her clit, going by the way Kate’s hips lift of the mattress as she tries to meet Adrianna’s hand for more pressure. She protests when Adrianna removes her hand, but quiets as she moves to slip her panties down those long slim legs. 

Adrianna gently pushes at Kate’s legs so she can settle between them. She places kisses along her abdomen, going slowly, teasing her clit with a finger. Kate is half leaning on her elbows to watch, her gaze filled with lust and want. Adrianna kisses her inner thighs, ending the gesture with a playful nip. Their eyes lock as Adrianna looks up, as if asking for permission. Kate blinks slowly and gives the tiniest of nods. Adrianna replaces her fingers with her mouth, placing an open mouthed kiss on her clit. She alternates between sucking at her clit, teasing it with tongue and licking between her folds to tease at her opening.

Kate lets herself fall back and moans at Adrianna’s ministrations. She gasps out “More, faster, please, I want - just. I need to.” 

Castle lets out an involuntary groan, but no one even seems to notice. He can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be in Adrianna’s position. To be able to taste Kate, to bring her to the brink of orgasm.

Adrianna hums, and focuses her attention on Kate’s clit with her tongue, circling and licking the nub while she uses two fingers to slip inside and add the extra pressure Kate asks for. 

Kate lets out a low moan as Adrianna keeps licking and sucking and sliding her fingers in and out. She raises her hips, but Adrianna pushes them back down. Kate’s breathing quickens, she hisses and grips the sheets with her hands as she reaches her high and her body shudders in pleasure. Adrianna slows down, drawing out the orgasm until Kate whispers for her to stop.

Kate takes a minute to regain her composure then reaches for Adrianna, who crawls back up Kate’s body. Kate pulls the lacy underwear down that Adrianna is still wearing. They make quick work of it and take the opportunity to switch positions. Kate slides her thigh between the ‘v’ of Adrianna’s legs. The other woman moans and bucks her hips, seeking friction.

Castle is seriously feeling the pressure. Can’t seem to function and do anything other than grip the arms of the couch and watch, a weird sense of pride preventing him from breaking the rules. Not something he has had trouble with before. Kate is going to be the end of him.

Kate kisses Adrianna and groans, breaking the contact for a mere second to utter, “You taste like me,” to dive in again. She moves her thigh away from Adrianna's center, silencing a muffled protest by replacing it with her hand. She slides a finger between Adrianna’s folds and slides it back up to circle her clit. She goes slow at first, takes her time. She drops kisses along Adrianna’s collarbones and her neck. She focuses on a spot there, encouraged by the other woman’s exclamations, moving away once she’s sure she’s about to leave a permanent mark.

Kate lazily circles her tongue around one nipple then the other. She takes a moment to blow air towards them and watches as they stiffen. She alternates a soft approach with a playful bite, making Adrianna throw back her head and moan softly. 

Adrianna is close, judging from the way she protests when Kate slows the pace of her finger rubbing her clit. She stops teasing then, applying a steady pressure, going faster when Adrianna begs her to. Kate grazes her teeth over one sensitive nipple and Adrianna comes on a gasp, gripping Kate’s hair as she rides out her orgasm.

Adrianna tugs at Kate’s hair to bring her back up and kisses her again. It’s all tongue and soft touches and Castle kind of just wants to join them in their post coital bliss.

A couple of minutes later Adrianna sits up and moves from the bed. She raises her eyebrows at Kate, “Bathroom?” she asks, and Kate points towards the right direction. Adrianna grabs her dress off the floor as she walks past him. 

Castle is fidgeting and wonders if he should leave. Before he can ask however, Kate is standing right before him. 

When he fantasised about Detective Beckett - and he has - Castle thought he would be all charm. He was going to seduce her, really make her feel good. All that wit and charm he thought he had, however, seems to have left him at the sight of a very naked Beckett standing in front of him.

He tries to speak, he really does, but all that comes out is this undignified squeak.

Kate chuckles, her eyes filled with laughter at his expense. She stoops and leans her hands on the armchair, so that they are face to face. Not that he’s actually looking at her face right now.

“Too much for you, Castle?” she asks him huskily.

His eyes shoot up, ready to defend his honor, but she’s biting her lip and suddenly he’s only thinking about kissing her.

“What happened to ‘Let’s debrief each other?’, hmm?” she asks when he doesn’t say anything.

He quirks his lips and shrugs, “Just sticking to the rules, Detective,” he says. It’s weird because on the bed she was definitely Kate, but right now, she’s all detective.

She raises her eyebrows. “Yes, because you’re such a stickler for the rules.”

“Apparently, in the bedroom I am,” he retorts. 

“That’s good information to have,” Kate says dryly. “Take of your pants.”

“I - what?”

"I'm going to reward you for good behavior and help you take care of that situation over there." 

Castle looks down at the obvious bulge in his jeans and grimaces. He’s reaching for his jeans, but hesitates.

“You don’t have to do anything, I mean, you don’t have to feel like you have to -”

He stops talking when she sighs and reaches for the zipper on his jeans. She seems impatient.

“I know I don’t _have_ to do anything, Castle,” she replies. “But I find if weirdly sweet that you are giving me an out.”

He’s still thinking about what to say when she finally frees his cock and he automatically raises his hips so they can tug his jeans and shorts down. And then she straddles him and slides her center over his cock. She’s so wet, and it takes all his willpower not to touch her.

“Oh my god, Castle,” she admonishes, “Obviously you can touch me now.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice and grabs her hips so he can help her lift up and then take him in slowly. She gasps and leans forward, head to his shoulder and he moves his hand from her hips to her back. She’s rocking her hips slowly, and Castle thinks it’s a shame he’s not going to last long. He could do this forever.

She starts picking up the pace, gasping in his ear, the sound urging him closer to orgasm. He slides a hand between their bodies so he can touch her clit, helping her along. He doesn’t want to break, but he’s so close he can’t hold on much longer. She yelps out a ‘yes’ and throws her head back, moving at an uneven pace, so he holds her hips again and slams into her a few times before he eventually reaches his release. He warns her but she shakes her head to let him know it’s okay and as he comes he can feel her flying over the edge right alongside him. 

They gasp for breath as they come to, not moving just yet.

“Wow.”

It’s neither Kate nor Castle who speaks, but Adrianna, standing at the doorway. “That was hot,” she says and smirks at them. Kate chuckles and starts to move. Castle feels her rise, he’s almost sad at the sudden loss of contact.

Kate gets up, her knees seem a bit wobbly, and moves towards Adrianna. 

“I left my number on the kitchen counter if you wanted to. You know. Hang out,” Adrianna says, gesturing between the two of them. “You can even invite your writer,” she says as an afterthought. 

“Thanks?” says Castle, trying to look dignified as he tucks himself back into his shorts and jeans.

“Shut up Castle,” says Kate, but she’s smiling. She grabs an oversized shirt from her wardrobe and slips it on. “I’ll walk you out," she says as she follows the other woman out of the room.

When Castle is done dressing himself, he puts the chair back where it was before. He walks out the room and finds Kate in her kitchen, having a glass of water.

“You should go,” she says softly.

“What, no cuddling?”

She snorts, and shakes her head. “I’m gonna go to bed,” she says.

He nods and heads to the door, Kate following him. He turns around before he leaves and says, “You want to do this again sometime?”

Kate scowls at him, “Just go.”

It’s not a ‘no’ so he takes it as a win.

The door is almost shut behind him when he hears her say, “Remember. Not one word.”

“Yes ma’am,” he says, and the door snicks shut behind him.


End file.
